pora_na_przygode_fanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marceline The Half Demon Girl
Marceline The Half Demon Girl Rozdział I -Hmm.. Lorient. Zobaczmy. Wow nowy kontynent, nieźle- Marcelina chowając mapę rozglądaneła się po okolicy. -Czas znaleźć jakieś łóżko Hambo, zaraz będzie robiło się ciemno i nie chcemy, żeby coś nas zaatakowało prawda?- Z czułością spojrzała na pluszowego misia, przyśpieszyła kroku rozglądając się za noclegiem. Dzień chylił się już ku zachodowi, kiedy dziewczyna dotarła do starego hotelu o nazwie czerwona róża. – Ładnie tu co Hambo? Chyba możemy tu odpocząć, ale najpierw inspekcja- mówiąc to wyjęła dwie puszki z zawleczkami, wolnym krokiem weszła na klatkę schodową oddzielającą pierwsze piętro od parteru, od niechcenia ściągnęła zawleczkę i rzuciła puszkę na środek holu pierwszego piętra, schodząc na parter zrobiła to samo. Wyszła z budynku zostawiając otwarte drzwi-No to czekamy na nieproszonych gości- mówiąc to wyciągnęła z ogromnego plecaka dubeltówkę i wycelowała w wejście. Po piętnastu minutach wróciła do środka. –Najwyraźniej pusto- szepnęła do siebie szczelnie barykadując drzwi. Kiedy skończyła blokować wejście poszła zwiedzić hotel. Była to jednopiętrowa stara kamienica w stylu francuskim, z czerwoną fasadą i zielonymi wykończeniami. Na parterze znajdowała się recepcja i pięć pokoi dwuosobowych. Na piętrze znajdowała się kuchnia z jadalnią, trzy pokoje jednoosobowe i pokój specjalny .Kuchnia była niezbyt okazała kilka blatów i piece oraz chłodnia. Jadalnia była okrągłym pomieszczeniem ze stolikami na głównej Sali i barem pod ścianą. Recepcja była półokrągłym kontuarem z haczykami na klucze do pokoi i osobnym pomieszczeniem dla personelu. W każdym z pokoi było ustawione łóżko z narzutą w kolorze czerwieni, nieco już wyblakłej. Dwa kinkiety po obu stronach łóżka, dwie boczne szafki nocne w kolorze mdłego różu kiedyś zapewne jasnej czerwieni. Ściany mogły być białe lub kremowe, wykładzina natomiast burgundowa. W każdym pokoju była umiejscowiona łazienka. Była wyłożona drobnymi kafelkami z nadrukami róż. W każdej znajdowała się wanna na złotych nóżkach, miska klozetowa i ręcznie malowana umywalka nad którą niegdyś musiało wisieć lustro, w niektórych łazienkach wisiały resztki zwierciadeł. Pokój specjalny wyglądał inaczej niż reszta. Na środku wielkiego pomieszczenia stało okrągłe łózko z baldachimem, a raczej jego strzępkami. Rząd okien wychodził na ogród hotelowy. W pokoju znajdowała się szafa a w niej telewizor w pięknej, lecz nieco już spróchniałej drewnianej obudowie. Łazienka była wykładana marmurem. Na środku stała porcelanowa ręcznie malowana wanna, tuż obok znajdowała się umywalka nad którą wisiało potężne lustro. Po przeciwnej stronie stał biały drewniany kredensik również ręcznie malowany. A w samym kącie stała rzeźbiona miska ustępowa. Cały budynek był w nienajgorszym stanie, był nieco popękany i osunięty, a wnętrza były wyblakłe i zestarzałe, mimo to całość wyglądała całkiem przyzwoicie. –Bardzo ładnie prawda Hambo? Myślę ze należy nam się najładniejszy pokój- Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach Marcy odsłoniła kapę łóżka. –Przydałoby się posprzątać.. Pokojówka!- Zaśmiała się w duchu po czym ułożyła wygodnie w starym niegdyś luksusowym łożu i zasnęła. 'Rozdział II' ''-Nie Simon! - Szlochając krzyczała mała Marcy'' ''- Masz uciekać rozumiesz?!'' ''- Simon nie zostawiaj mnie błagam, ja się boje Simon- krzyczała w histerii'' ''- Nałożę koronę a ciebie ma tu nie być! Kiedy się odwrócę nie będę już sobą..'' ''- Simon! Proszę!'' ''- Żegnaj Marcy..'' Marcelina obudziła się z krzykiem. - Eh..- odsunęła kołdrę i wstała. Każdej nocy śniły jej się koszmary. Dzisiejszy należał do tych słabszych. Dziewczyna weszła do łazienki i odkręciła zimną wodę. - Czego ja się spodziewałam..- westchnęła patrząc na kran. - Brak wody, no Hambo musimy znaleźć zbiornik z zapasem.- stwierdziła wchodząc do pokoju. Pora dnia na takie poszukiwania nie należała do odpowiednich. Noc właśnie się kończyła lecz świt jeszcze nie nadchodził. Dziewczyna przebrała się w codzienne ubrania. Kiedy naciągała stary sweter na głowę usłyszała brzdęk szkła. Chwyciła dubeltówkę, oraz puszkę z gazem. Szybkim ruchem zarzuciła plecak ze swoim dobytkiem. Kopniakiem wyważyła drzwi od swego pokoju i przez muszkę od strzelby obserwowała główny hol. O dziwo był pusty. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do jadalni. Przeszklone drzwi ukazały lewitująca postać. Marcelina podkradając się celowała w tajemnicze stworzenie, gdy miała pociągnąć za spust, skrzypnęła stara drewniana podłoga. W tym samym momencie zacieniona postać zaczęła szybko zbliżać się do dziewczyny-Szlag!- Marcelina rzuciła się do ucieczki, szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła zawleczkę i rzuciła puszkę z gazem za siebie. Pędem zbiegła ze schodów, złapała siekierę która była w gablocie przeciwpożarowej i rozrąbała zabezpieczenia które stworzyła dzień wcześniej. Kopnęła we frontowe drzwi, nie drgnęły. -Szlag, szlag!- kopnęła drzwi jeszcze mocniej. Spróchniale deski puściły. Jak oparzona wybiegła z budynku wciąż oglądając się za siebie. Nie przebiegła więcej niż pół metra gdy na coś wpadła. Odbiła się i upadła na żwir. -Ah ..- złapała się ręka za głowę- co jest..-Spojrzała na obiekt, w który właśnie uderzyła. Ze strachem stwierdziła iż jest to postać, przed którą właśnie ucieka. Zaczęła szybko odczołgiwać się i rzucać kamieniami -Zostaw mnie! - Taką dzielną wojowniczkę? Jakbym mógł nie przedstawiając się?-Zszokowana dziewczyna przestała uciekać. Siedziała na ziemi zdębiała i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć -e .. Co jakim cudem ty mówisz? Czym ty jesteś? -Jestem Tyler, Król Wampirów- powiedział wysoki szczupły mężczyzna -Wampirów? Ta.. A ja jestem Marcelina Królowa Kiełbasy- arogancko odparła -Serio? –zapytał lekko się uśmiechając- Możesz mi nie wierzyć- mówiąc to podał jej dłoń Kiedy Marcelina złapała za dłoń poczuła przenikliwe zimno. Wstała, a kiedy chciała uwolnić się z uścisku, nowo poznany przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, aby patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. -Co ty puść mnie…- powiedziała, lecz nie próbowała uciekać, jego wzrok był hipnotyzujący. Teraz dobrze mogła zobaczyć jego twarz. Chłopak, na oko 23 letni, sina cera i czerwone tęczówki, czarne włosy. Uśmiechnął się , zwolnił uścisk i rzekł: -Podróżujesz sama? Nie potrzebujesz kompana? Taka piękna dziewczyna może być tu w niebezpieczeństwie. -Umiem o siebie zadbać, po za tym, nie jestem piękna, nie rób ze mnie żartów, bo popamiętasz. -Heh i jeszcze uroczo się złości- rzucił, zmierzając z powrotem do hotelu- idziesz?- krzyknął do zdębiałej dziewczyny. -W sumie… Trochę to niebezpieczne, ale skoro do tej pory mnie nie zabił.. I tak nie mam nic do stracenia- pomyślała Marcelina -Czekaj idę z Tobą! Kiedy go dogoniła spostrzegła że chłopak jest ubrany dość zwyczajnie, przetarte jeansy, luźny czarny T-shirt i trampki. -Nie wyglądasz jak król.. -Moja szlachetna osobowość nie wiąże się z tym co noszę ale jak się odżywiam- mówił to podniosłym tonem co chwilę powstrzymując śmiech. -To wysysasz krew ze szlachetnie urodzonych czy co? -Nie, wysysam kolor nie krew. -Kolor? Jak to, kolor? -Normalnie, wpadłem tu na małe śniadanko. Rozmawiając non stop doszli do jednego z pokoi. -Trochę tu nie świeżo ale na śniadanie wystarczy- po tych słowach chłopak chwycił krawędź kapy którą było zaścielone łóżko, przyłożył do długich kłów i wyssał z niej całą czerwień. Marcelina patrzyła na to, jak na najciekawszą sztuczkę świata. -Wow ale czad. -Tyle wystarczy na śniadanie, to co potrzebujesz towarzysza? -Hmm co dwie pary oczu to nie jedna. A właśnie długo tu jesteś, w tym miejscu? -Tak ze trzy lata, a co? -A są tu mutanty?- zapytała z powagą na twarzy -Mutanty? Chodzi ci o te obślizgłe dziwne stwory? -Tak -Hmm nie widziałem ich już dobry rok. -Naprawdę? –z nieskrywaną radością dziewczyna lekko podskoczyła -Tak serio- uśmiechnął się.. To co gdzie idziemy? -Po wodę -Ok nie daleko jest zbiornik zapasowy, w nim powinno być co nie co. 'Rozdział III' Zbiornik znajdujący się godzinę drogi od hotelu znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku Marceliny i Tylera. -Zobacz już widać iglicę – wskazując palcem w wysoki punkt na horyzoncie powiedział nowy towarzysz dziewczyny -Myślisz, że drabina wciąż tam jest? -Drabina? Po co ci… a no tak zapomniałem, ty tylko chodzisz -Niestety wasza wysokość, nie mam dopalaczy w trampkach – odpowiedziała z przekąsem Marcy -Jesteś świetna kiedy się złościsz- powiedział ze śmiechem chłopak -A ty jesteś dziwny, chyba starczy tych komplementów – od parsknęła – jesteśmy, oczywiście drabiny brak. Ja to mam szczęście- rzuciła kopiąc kamień. -Spokojnie, pomogę ci Marcelina spojrzała na Tylera. Było w nim coś nie zwykłego, coś hipnotyzującego, znali się zaledwie chwilę, a długoletnia samotność dawała o sobie znać. Była arogancka próbując odepchnąć w pewien sposób magnetyzm, którym ją przyciągał. -Sama se poradzę -Haha tak? No proszę chce to zobaczyć- odsunął się patrząc na dziewczynę, niezwykłymi czerwonymi oczami -To patrz- dziewczyna zdjęła plecak i jednym kolanem klękła na ziemi. Z głównej przegrody wyciągnęła linę. Zawiązała ją robiąc pętlę. Zbiornik miał około pięciu metrów. Marcelina dostrzegła dwa metalowe zaczepy, które służyły do ustabilizowania drabiny, zamachnęła się i wyrzuciła linę w powietrze. Gruby sznur minął metal o kilka centymetrów po czym spadł uderzając o ziemię. Dziewczyna podniosła linę, cofnęła się, mocno ustawiła stopy, zmrużyła oczy i spróbowała znów. Tyma razem lina zaczepiła się o metal. Marcy pociągnęła ją aby zacisnąć pętlę. -Mówiłam, że dam radę- spojrzała na Tylera z wyższością, ale ten wciąż uśmiechał się, patrząc na nią w niesamowity sposób -Czego się szczerzysz? Wyglądasz jakby ci czegoś brakowało – rzuciła z pogardą -Jak widzisz coś ładnego to nie patrzysz?- powiedział podchodząc wolnym krokiem -Zaraz oberwiesz – rzuciła, widocznie oburzona po czym odwróciła się, okręciła linę wokół buta i zaczęła się wspinać. Robiła to bardzo sprawnie, widocznie już nie pierwszy raz musiała w ten sposób zdobywać wodę. Kiedy była w połowie usłyszała skrzypnięcie. Spojrzała w górę i zauważyła, że stary zaczep przechylił się znacznie do przodu. W jednym momencie lina zaczęła się obniżać, metalowy kołek oderwał się od platformy, a dziewczyna zaczęła spadać w dół. -Aaaa- Marcy zasłoniła twarz W tym samym momencie poczuła pod sobą dwie silne dłonie. Chwyciły ją pod kolonami i w połowie pleców. Poczuła, że szybko przesunęła się w lewo, pod zbiornik. Chwilę później usłyszała tępy brzdęk metalu uderzającego i ziemię. Odsłoniła twarz i zobaczyła dwoje cudownych szkarłatnych oczu. -No było całkiem nie źle, ale musisz trochę schudną- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach -Puszczaj!- krzyczała Marcy wierzgając nogami. Wampir przycisnął ją do siebie po czym syknął, niczym zdenerwowany kot -Zdajesz sobie sprawę ze jesteś prawie trzy metry nad ziemią? Uspokój się albo naprawdę cię puszczę- powiedział z pełną powagą. Dziewczyna zamarła, poczuła jak czerwieni się na twarzy. Nikt tak do niej nie mówił. Chłopak szybko zmienił wyraz twarzy, uśmiechnął się arogancko po czym wyszeptał -Lepiej przestań, bo naprawdę zaczynam mieć na ciebie chęć Marcelina patrzyła na niego okrągłymi ciemnymi oczami, na jej twarzy malował się szok i przerażenie -Proszę nie rób mi krzywdy…- do jej oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Tyler był wyraźnie zdziwiony, wylądował na ziemi i posadził przerażoną Marcy. Kucnął naprzeciwko niej. -Nie skrzywdzę cię, nie mówiłem poważnie, przecież nie piję krwi i nie chodziło mi o to. Myślę, że jesteś naprawdę piękna- mówił do niej z powagą. Dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi z trudem powstrzymując łzy, nie sądziła, że strach może doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu. Nie udało się jej i uroniła łzę, później drugą i następną. Wiedziała, że spotkanie kogokolwiek wywoła ten efekt. Chłopak posmutniał. Położył dłoń na policzku Marceliny i kciukiem wytarł łzy, mimo iż jego ciało było zimne, dziewczyna nie odsunęła twarzy. Ułożył palec pod brodą Marcy i uniósł jej twarz lekko ku górze. Ich oczy znów się spotkały -Masz w sobie tyle goryczy i smutku. Wiem, że wiele przeszłaś, to widać. Obiecuję ci, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy, ja też podróżuję samotnie od wielu lat. Daj sobie pomóc, wiem że poznałaś mnie przed chwilą ale proszę zaufaj mi. Naprawdę nie chcę cię krzywdzić. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego wciąż płacząc, kiedy skończył jedynie kiwnęła głową. Wstała i wytarła twarz za dużym rękawem od swetra. -Przepraszam, zazwyczaj nie boję się niczego -To nic, nie przepraszaj -Wyszłam na mięczaka- powiedziała uśmiechając się przez załzawione oczy Chłopak uśmiechnął się i już otwierał usta żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz nie zrobił tego, znów usłyszała syk. Jednak tym razem był on przesycony bólem. -Co się stało? Coś cię boli?- pytała zatroskana -Słońce..- powiedział chłopak, po czym znów zaczął syczeć- pali mnie Dziewczyna nerwowo rozgarnęła się po okolicy. Najbliższy budynek w którym mogli się skryć był oddalony o 20 metrów -Dasz radę tam dojść- wskazała palcem kucając przy Tylerze który usiadł na ziemi -Tak- wysyczał Marcelina zarzuciła rękę chłopaka na kark i pomogła mu dźwignąć się na nogi. -Chodź idziemy 'Rozdział IV' Tyler sunął nogami po ziemi, był trochę zbyt ciężki aby Marcy mogła go zaciągnąć do, jak się okazało, starego baru. Budynek nie był w najlepszym stanie, osunął się na prawą stronę, i lekko zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie miał szyb a drzwi wejściowe wisiały na jednym zawiasie. Fasada budynku była zniszczona, a dach miał kilka dziur. -Dawaj, jeszcze tylko parę metrów- powtarzała co róż zatroskana dziewczyna. Wampir słaniał się na nogach, wyglądał jak pieczeń wyciągnięta nie dawno z piecyka, cały parował i wciąż syczał. W końcu dotarli do baru. Środek nie wyglądał obiecująco, na drewnianej podłodze leżało pełno papierów i śmieci, stoły były powywracane i większość z nich stała pod ścianą. Lustro za barem było stłuczone, jedynie skrawki zwierciadła zwisały smętnie w ramie. Całość wyglądała jak po ataku mutantów. -Ok, chodź usiądź- poleciła Marcelina, prowadząc chłopaka do barowego blatu. Tyler podniósł wzrok, na dziewczynę -Dziękuję- powiedział zmęczonym od bólu głosem- nic mi nie będzie to tylko trochę bólu -Mam przy sobie rolkę bandażu i chyba trochę gazy -Nie trzeba to zaraz minie, nie marnuj opatrunków, może jeszcze się przydać. -Ok, a…- dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i oniemiała. Jej nowy przyjaciel miał długie włosy- Jak.. CO JEST?! -Co? Weź nie krzycz… A to- podniósł włosy dwoma rękoma- Odrastają 24 godziny po ścięciu. Taka niedogodność bycia nieśmiertelnym- odpowiedział ze znanym już uśmiechem -Sorki, ale to.. Czekaj, to codziennie po wschodzie słońca obcinasz se włosy -Tak, dokładnie -Dobra zrób to, bo dziwnie wyglądasz -Haha, a przed chwilą byłaś taka miła- po tych słowach dziewczyna lekko się zawstydziła, zupełnie zapomniała, że chłopak przed chwilą bardzo cierpiał -Przepraszam…, po prostu nie przepadam za długimi włosami.. -Yhm.., no dobrze zaraz je zetnę -Ok, ale nie ma lustra -No, tak tylko wiesz, ja się nie odbijam w lustrze- Marcelina spojrzała na niego z głupkowatą miną -Jak to, to jak ty się ścinasz? -Na oko- powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając. Z saszetki którą miał przypiętą na wysokości bioder wyjął nożyczki, były w bardzo dobrym stanie, ich stal błyszczała jakby nie dawno były wypolerowane -Nawet ja nie mam takich narzędzi do włosów, a jestem dziewczyną- zaśmiała się Marcelina -Tylko, że ty mądralo nie musisz codziennie ich obcinać -No to fakt Chłopak wziął się do roboty. Ostre nożyce szybko skracały za długie kosmyki włosów -Masz wprawę, drogi panie fryzjerze -Robię to codziennie od wielu, wielu lat, chcesz to ciebie też ostrzygę- powiedział zerkając na Marcelinę. Dziewczyna złapała się za pukiel włosów -Nie ma mowy, wiesz ile je hodowałam? -Byłoby ci wygodniej z krótkimi- chłopak właśnie kończył swoją fryzurę, i zbliżał się do dziewczyny z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem co róż szczękając nożyczkami -Zostaw mnie, bo obiecuję ze oberwiesz- powiedziała, krzyżując ręce -Oj, bo się boję -Ostrzegam, naprawdę nie radzę - cofnęła się szczerząc się jak małe dziecko do gabloty z zabawkami -No chodź, ciach ciach i po sprawie- drażnił się z nią, wciąż zbliżając się z wolna -Nie , zostaw- w tym momencie dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła biec w zadłuż długiej barowej lady, zaśmiewając się w głos -I tak cię złapię, chłopak schował szybko nożyczki i zaczął gonić Marcy Ganiali się w koło lady, zaśmiewając się w głos, w połowie czwartego okrążenia chłopak uniósł się w powietrze i ustawił się naprzeciwko biegnącej Marceliny, dziewczyna miała zmrużone oczy, ponieważ wciąż się śmiała. Tyler ustawił się i złapał ją w pół, obrócił i przytulił do siebie -Mam cię- powiedział radosnym głosem -Puść- Marcelina wierzgała cały czas się zaśmiewając, jej ręce latały blisko twarzy chłopaka, gdy nagle -Ała… Moje oko- syknął z bólu wampir -Hahaha mówiłam, że oberwiesz.. No przepraszam, pokaż- powiedziała nachylając się nad chłopakiem. Ich wzrok znów się spotkał, cały czas nie mogła napatrzeć się na piękne szkarłatne oczy. Ucichła i patrzyła na jego tęczówki jak na najpiękniejszy kwiat. Chłopak wiedział, jak działa na nią jego wzrok, w duchu był z siebie dumny, że umie tak zauroczyć dziewczynę, nic nie mówił tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem i patrzył na piękną czarnowłosą Marcelinę. Naprawdę mu się podobała, mimo iż wyglądała na zmęczoną i zaniedbaną jej oczy opowiadały niesamowitą historię, schowaną w głębi jej duszy, iskrzyły się wolą walki i chęcią do życia, jej porcelanowa cera była nieco przybrudzona ale wciąż nadawała jej blasku. Wiedział, że nie jest człowiekiem, była przepiękną pół-demonicą, która zawróciła mu w głowie od pierwszego spojrzenia. 'Rozdział V' Dziewczyna wybudziła się z hipnotycznego spojrzenia. -Em sorki, tego zamyśliłam się..- wstając odwróciła wzrok -Nie szkodzi- odpowiedział wampir. Był trochę zawiedziony liczył na dłuższą chwilę. -To chyba czas iść dalej no nie? -Yyy, pamiętasz, że palę się od słońca nie? -A, fakt zapomniałam. – Sytuacja sprzed chwili wywołała w Marcy niezręczność, której jak dotąd nie doświadczyła. Była zła, że zbliżyła się do chłopaka w sposób fizyczny. Wciąż była wobec niego nieufna. Miała plan awaryjny na wypadek, gdyby jej nowy towarzysz okazała się znacznie mniej przyjacielski niż się wydaje. Jednak miała co do niego dziwną, łatwą ufność. Taką samą, jaką przed laty obdarzyła Simona. Przez cała podróż ani razu nie zapomniała o dawnym przyjacielu. Przebycie na nowy ląd zajęło jej dwa lata. Przeżyła dzięki pozostałościom po kutrach rybacki i promach wycieczkowych. Mimo tego, że oddalała się od problemów, każdy krok sprawiał jej ból. Nie ten fizyczny, a psychiczny, nie chciała zostawiać Simona samego, nie tak daleko. Jednak musiała odejść, aby żyć.. -Coś nie tak? Ej- Tyler pstryknął palcami przed twarzą dziewczyny -Hę, co? – zareagowała Marcelina. Znów zanurzyła się we wspomnienia, znów się zawiesiła -A tak sorki, zamyśliłam się. -W porządku?- powiedział chłopak patrząc na dziewczynę pytającym wzrokiem -Tak. Nic mi nie jest- odpowiedziała, siłując się na zdawkowy ton. Długa samotność podziałała jak opium, musiała znów stworzyć dystans pomiędzy nią a chłopakiem. Przynajmniej minimalny. -Na pewno? -Chyba powiedziałam tak? To co robimy? Ty na zewnątrz będziesz czuł się jak frytka w oleju -Frytka? Skąd takie porównanie..? -Długo by opowiadać, to jak? -Hmy, w każdym barze musi być piwnica nie? Przynajmniej, w takim jak ten tutaj. Możemy sprawdzić czy tam nie ma jakichś zbiorników zapasowych -Dobra- rzuciła Marcy, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę schodów. Chłopak wyczuwał ochłodzenie jakie zapanowało kilka minut temu. Wiedział, że Marcelina osłania się przed uczuciami. Wiedział też, że nie będzie łatwo jej do siebie przekonać. -Ta, pewnie- wkładając ręce w kieszenie ruszył za dziewczyną W dłoni trzymała nóż sprężynowy, którego ostrze błysnęło w snopie światła, dobiegającego do framugi, przy drzwiach piwnicy. Zrobiła trzy kroki i znikła w ciemności. Po kilku chwilach oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku. Krótkie betonowe schody prowadziły do zimnego, pachnącego wilgocią przestronnego pomieszczenia. Było o połowę mniejsze od właściwego baru. Podłoga była betonowa, a ściany ceglane. Nie było w nim ścian działowych, jedynie wysokie, drewniane, lekko zbutwiałe regały dzieliły ją na cztery części. Na podłodze leżały szkła, prawdopodobnie pozostałości po rozbijanych słoikach i butelkach, które spadły z półek -Niezbyt tu ciekawie- parsknęła Marcelina -Zgadzam się, po za tym nie pachnie najlepiej. Szczerze wątpię, że znajdziemy tu wodę. -Warto sprawdzić- odrzekła dziewczyna, rozciągnęła mięsnie karku obracając głowę silnie w prawą stronę, kości strzeliły i przeskoczyły w odpowiednie miejsca. Dziewczyna lekko uniosła głowę, napięła mięsnie grzbietu i wyprostowana szła wzdłuż półek. Wyglądała jak puma czająca się na ofiarę, delikatnie stąpając po ziemi. Kiedy doszła do końca regału stała twarzą do ściany, jednak jej oczy skierowane były w lewą stronę. Widziała coś w koncie. Wyglądało to na duży czarny garb. Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem odwróciła się do tajemniczego kształtu jednocześnie rzucając nożem, niczym zawodowy cyrkowiec rzucający w środek tarczy. Nóż zatopił się bez dźwięcznie, coś w koncie jęknęło. Dziewczyna szybko znalazła się przy swojej ofierze. Złapała za rękojeść noża i obróciła go do pozycji poziomej. Ranna postać boleśnie warknęła. Tyler szybko znalazł się przy kucającej dziewczynie. -Łoo, chyba będę musiał na ciebie jednak uważać powiedział -Przymknij się, to jest żywe. Rusz się i znajdź jakieś światło, i skończ z tymi żarcikami- warknęła -Spoko, wiem co to jest. Światło mam przy sobie. – z saszetki z której wcześniej pojawiły się nożyczki, wyciągnął świecę i zapałki. Marcelina wciąż trzymała rękojeść noża. W końcu pojawiło się światło. Oświetliło ono twarz rannego stwora. Był to człowiek, jednak bardzo włochaty, gęsta sierść porastała boki jego twarzy. Z pod strzępków wyblakłych ubrań również wyrastała sierść. -To wilkołak, mój naturalny wróg- rzekł Tyler kucając przy Marcy. -Wiem co to, widziałam jednego czy dwa, jednak były bardzo wychudzone. Ten trzyma się dobrze. Myślisz, że polował na nas. -Pewnie tak- odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. -I mówisz to tak spokojnie? Dobra mniejsza. Trafiłam go między obojczykiem a sercem, nie pożyje długo, bynajmniej nie bez opatrunków i leków. -Oszalałaś? Chcesz to leczyć? -Nie, zapewne zabił by nas przy pierwszej pełni. Trzeba go szybko i bezboleśnie zabić. -Ah, no tak. Humanitarna śmierć dobrodusznej zabójczyni- odpowiedział chłopak, miał dość tej nagłej oschłości -Coś ci się nie podoba? Dobrze, a więc ty to zrobisz. Jeśli nie wykonasz tego tak jak powiedziałam, uznam, że jesteś nie warty mego towarzystwa-mówiła to chłodnym i poważnym tonem. Chłopak wyczuwał, że sprzeciw zostanie nagrodzony podobnym prezentem, jakim został obdarowany wilkołak. -Jasne, zrozumiałem przekaz- mówiąc to wyjął zza paska nie zauważalny dotąd srebrny sztylet, spojrzał jej w oczy tak jakby rzucał jej wyzwanie. Ich wspaniała czerwień znikła, zrobiły się całkowicie czarne- nie jestem miękki jak ci się wydaje- chwycił mocniej zdobioną rękojeść a ostrze skierował w dół. Obrócił się w stronę śliniącego się już wilkołaka , dźgnął się lekko w palec wskazujący tak aby kropla krwi spłynęła po ostrzu po czym wziął zamach i wbił sztylet prosto w serce zdychającego zwierzęcia. Przekręcił go tak, aby ostrze zrobiło jedno pełne okrążenie. Wilkołak stęknął w agonii i zwiotczał. Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia i nie patrząc na Marcelinę skierował się ku schodom -Zrobione- rzucił chłodno Dziewczyna czuła się winna, wyszarpnęła swój nóż z martwego ciała i ze spuszczoną głową poszła za wampirem. Wiedziała, że musi go sprawdzać i, że to nie będzie ostatnia próba. Huśtawka emocji dawała o sobie znać, zaczynało się jej kręcić w głowie, a do oczu napływały łzy. Zawsze płakała aby się wyładować, aby nie zwariować. Dwie strużki szybko spłynęły po policzkach. Wyszła z piwnicy, mrużąc oczy weszła po schodach. Wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do ponownego światła. Podniosła głowę i zauważyła wampira siedzącego pod ladą w cieniu, jedną nogę miał wyciągniętą wzdłuż, drugą zgiętą w kolanie. Głowę miał opartą o ścianę, a oczy zwrócone ku wyjściu. Nie chciała, żeby widział jak płacze. Wspięła się po schodach na piętro z sypialniami. Tutaj również wszystko było zdemolowane, drzwi wisiały smętnie na zawiasach lub leżały wyważone obok wejścia. Pokoje miały zniszczoną pościel, a łóżka pozałamywane nogi. Dziewczyna skierowała się do sypialni na końcu. Weszła do środka, tutaj było czyściej. Całość była skomponowana w beżu i fiolecie. Wzorzysta pościel i meble w stylu wiktoriańskim musiały dawać bardzo romantyczną atmosferę dla par spędzających tu noc. Przy łóżku stała szafka nocna, a na niej resztki lampy. Na oknach wisiały ciężkie zasłony. Pościel była jedynie zakurzona. Dziewczyna ciężko usiadła na łóżku, aż tumany kurzu wzbiły się w powietrze. Marcelina zasłoniła sobie oczy i zaszlochała. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że nie słychać jej na dole. Potrzebowała rozładowania. Czuła jak policzki i dłonie stają się mokre. Łzy dawały ulgę po każdym dniu, jednak dziś musiała dać upust emocjom nieco wcześniej. Nie słyszała skrzypienia podłogi, i nie zauważyła kiedy chłopak stanął w drzwiach. -Długo zamierzasz to ciągnąc? – powiedział cicho. Dziewczyna zasłoniła twarz jeszcze bardziej. -Zo-ostaw mnie-e – chlipała- Po-oco się przy-yplątałeś? Be-ez ciebie by-yło znacz-cznie łatwiej. -Eh. Słuchaj, wiem poznaliśmy się ledwie parę godzin. Ja byłem sam trzy lata, ty- nawet nie wiem . Nie sądzisz, że jeśli chciałbym cię zabić nie zrobiłbym tego już w tamtym hotelu? -Nie-e wiem -Ja myślę, że wiesz. Myślę też, że ta gra nie ma sensu. Oboje jesteśmy i tak wyczerpani psychicznie. Zróbmy tak: Jeśli pomyślisz, że chcę cię skrzywdzić wystarczy, że na mnie spojrzysz. Moje oczy stają się wtedy całkowicie czarne, znaczy oczy każdego wampira stają się całkowicie czarne jeśli chce zabić lub skrzywdzić, z resztą.. Sama przed chwilą widziałaś. -I tyle?-dziewczyna zaczęła się uspokajać- myślisz, że to ma mi wystarczyć? -Na razie musi, nic więcej nie mogę ci zaoferować- chłopak wciąż stał opierając się o framugę- A teraz, opowiedz mi swoją historię i tak zostaniemy tu do wieczora. -Jaka historię? Nie mam pojęcia o czym.. -Przestań się ze mną bawić, myślisz że zapatrzyłaś się w moje oczy od tak. Wiem, że masz za sobą tak ogromne cierpienie, że twoja dusza zaczerniała z żalu. – powiedział to poważnym tonem, -Myślisz, że jestem książką którą można od tak przeczytać?-odrzekła Marcelina. Jej twarz była napięta, a strugi po łzach wciąż błyskały na policzkach. -Tak jak sądziłem, nie będzie łatwo. Dobrze więc ja opowiem ci o sobie, a później ty zdecydujesz czy jestem wart twojej opowieści. -Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że nie będziesz kłamał? -Po co mam kłamać? Nie jesteśmy na wieczorku zapoznawczym, nie mam zamiaru cię też uwieść wspaniałą historią. Chcę abyś choć trochę mi zaufała, choć w drobnym stopniu nie czuła się osamotniona w swoim cierpieniu. Po za tym.. ja też potrzebuję się komuś wygadać. -Skoro tak.. – dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko. Chłopak podszedł do łózka i usiadł obok dziewczyny. -Zaczynaj- ze spuszczoną głową szepnęła Marcelina. 'Rozdział VI' - Moje pełne imię to Tyler Redeater VI. Moja matka była pół demonem, podobnie jak ty, mój ojciec natomiast był Królem Wampirów. Przed wojna ukrywaliśmy się w Transylwanii. Żyliśmy jak królowie w zamku mego wuja. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego król musiał żyć u swego brata? Otóż, kiedy mój dziadek odchodził, nie chciał krzywdzić żadnego z synów. Memu wujowi przypisał majątek, którym miał dzielić się z moim ojcem. Ojcu natomiast przypadł zaszczyt zabicia mego dziadka -Zaszczyt zabicia?! - Przerwała zszokowana Marcelina -Tak dokładnie - Odpowiedział ze spokojem wampir- to należy do tradycji, syn zabija ojca, aby stać się prawowitym Królem Wampirów. Aby nim zostać należy zabić poprzedniego władcę. Po tym jak w średniowieczu nawzajem wybijały się rody, złożono pieczęć w naszej księdze praw, "jedynie syn może zabić ojca, kiedy ten jest u kresu sił". Złamanie tego zakazu groziło splamieniem honoru całego rodu i banicją ze świata wampirów. Tego właściwego świata, o którym nie wie nikt oprócz nas. To prawdziwa kara, wampir bez swoich pobratymców zostaje zgładzony bardzo szybko, ludzie nie byli tacy głupi wiedzieli, kto im zagraża. Jednak mój dziadek zrobił błąd, dzieląc władzę i majątek między dwóch synów. Wuj nie mógł znieść tego, że ojciec jest szanowanym władcą. Do tego moja matka... Mówił zawsze reszcie rodziny, że plami ona czystość rodu. Kiedy mnie urodziła… to przeważyło szalę. Urodziłem się pół demonem, pół wampirem. Moje włosy nie były długie od urodzenia, zrobiły się takie po dwudziestu czterech godzinach. Nie miałem czerwonych oczu ani kłów. To znaczy miałem kły demona, a nie wampira. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, wiedzieli, że po ugryzieniu nabędę cech wampira, może nie wszystkich, ale większości. To, co zostało mi z demona to częściowo włosy, które odrastają dobę po ścięciu, a nie jak innym od razu, no i słońce, nie może mnie spalić. - Ale.. - Przerwała dziewczyna, przypominając sobie poranne zdarzenie. - Tak, może mnie zranić, ale nie zabije mnie. Doprowadziło to mego wuja do pasji. Przez lata knuł spisek. W dniu moich szesnastych urodzin zabił mego ojca. Nikt z rodu nie mógł nic zrobić, bo jego majątek pozwolił mu na podporządkowanie sobie gwardii królewskiej. Moją matkę wygnał z naszej ziemi. Nie wiem czy żyje. Mnie natomiast chciał zostawić sobie na deser, uwięził mnie i chciał mnie zabić podczas uroczystości zaprzysiężenia. Na szczęście służba mnie lubiła, wampirzyca przynosząca jedzenie uwolniła mnie, do tej pory nie wiem, jak jej się to udało. Ten sztylet przy moim pasku, to jeden z prezentów, które dostawałem od ojca. Tym sztyletem, zabiłem wuja. Musiałem uciekać. Przekupił i wyprał mózg całej gwardii i doradcom. Pościg trwał długo. Od półtora roku mam względny spokój, żyję tu, na zachodzie Francji. Pożywiam się, czym popadnie. -Chciał..- Nieśmiało wtrąciła Marcelina. - Czy chciałabym wrócić? Nie, już nie. Nie mam, do czego wracać. - Powiedział chłopak marszcząc swoje kruczoczarne brwi. - Dlatego chcesz mi pomagać? Bo jestem jak twoja matka? – Zapytała Marcy. - Nie, po prostu... Ja… Wiesz, ja nie jestem bez serca. Potrzebuje kogoś… - Łoł, łoł - Podnosząc się powiedziała dziewczyna - Rozumiem wszystko, ale może trochę zwolnij, co? Bądź mężczyzną. -Mężczyzną? Rozejrzyj się, widzisz tu jakiś normalny ład?! - Chłopak podniósł głos rozkładając ręce- Pozory normalności dawno przestały się opłacać, więc nie mów mi o jakiejś zabawie w zaloty. Nie chce mieć w tobie dziewczyny, z która mogę trzymać się za rączki. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto pomoże mi opatrzeć rany i będzie drugą parą oczu. Potrzebuję partnerki, która pomoże mi przetrwać. Mam gdzieś romanse, czaisz to?! - Skończył ciężko dysząc. Marcelina stała oparta o ścianę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i miną mordercy. -Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić - Szepnęła, mówiąc kolejne zdanie już krzyczała-Nikt, rozumiesz? Nikt na mnie nie krzyczy! - Wyszła z pokoju szybkim krokiem. -Czekaj, co ci...- Wybełkotał zdziwiony chłopak. -Zamknij się! Nie odzywaj się do mnie! - Powiedziała dziewczyna zbiegając na dół, po czym wyszła z baru na pełne słońce. 'Rozdział VII' Simon trzymając przytulana koronę stał nad małą Marcysią. ''- Mówiłem żebyś nie dotykała?! MÓWIŁEM?!- Krzyczał rozgniewanym głosem.'' ''- Ale, Simon ja tylko... Ja… - Chlipała Marcelinka.'' ''- Co tylko?! Tylko chciałaś ją ukraść tak?'' ''- Nie Simon, przepraszam… - Mówiła wystraszonym głosem.'' Każde wspomnienie było tak żywe, że każda zbliżona do niego sytuacja wywoływała u dziewczyny retrospekcje. -Nie krzyczy się na Marcelinkę - Powtarzała cicho dziewczyna, siedząc na ganku baru i trzymając głowę między zgiętymi kolanami. Po dwudziestu minutach wróciła do środka. -Mówisz, że to ja jestem mięczakiem, a sama wybiegasz z krzykiem, bo podniosłemu głos. Hipokrytka - Powiedział poirytowany wampir. - Bo jesteś, mięczak z etykietą królewską zamiast osobowości. - Mruknęła Marcelina. - To, co mam się zachowywać jak chce i lubię? - Spytał chłopak tonem, którym rzuca się komuś wzywanie. - No ja tak robię i jakoś nie masz mnie za wariatkę no nie? -Zapytała poddenerwowana dziewczyna. - Trochę mam - Mruknął pod nosem, po czym dodał głośniej - Dobra-uśmiechnął się i po tych słowach siarczyście beknął. -To twoja szalona strona? - Sarkastycznie rzuciła – Słabo! - Odrzekła zaraz, po czym nabrała powietrza i również głośno beknęła. Chłopak stał ze zdziwiona miną i zaraz wybuchł śmiechem. Urządzili zawody, aby ustalić, kto jest lepszy. Marcelinie udało się nawet dźwięcznie wypowiedzieć pół alfabetu. - No dobra, a gdyby tak... - Oczy chłopaka powędrowały na dolną część pleców dziewczyny. - Ej, żadnych wiatrów -Powiedziała Marcelina układając ręce na biodrach – I nie gap mi się na tyłek! - Ale ja nie o tym mowie -Po tych słowach chłopak zamachnął się i klepnął dziewczynę. -Co... Co do! Ty świnio!- Po tym dziewczyna, co prawda czerwona na twarzy i lekko uśmiechnięta, oddała klapsa. -Co chcesz się bić? - Powiedział Tyler uśmiechając się arogancko. -Ta, może być. Wygrasz, możesz zrobić, co chcesz. Ja wygram nosisz moje rzeczy przez całą noc, bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale słońce właśnie zachodzi Albo nie, będziesz je nosił przez tydzień -Mówiąc to Marcy wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. -Ok, szykuj się mała! - Mówiąc to wziął się pod boki i uniósł się lekko nad ziemią -A ty, co? Super heros? Wiesz, że nie możesz używać latania nie? - Powiedziała dziewczyna podnosząc jedną brew do góry. -Co? Czemu? - Powiedział wampir ze zrezygnowana miną -Zasady fair play! - Wykrzyknęła Marcy biegnąć w stronę chłopaka. 'Rozdział VIII' Dziewczyna szybko pokonała dystans, który ich dzielił i podcięła nogi wampirowi. Ten runął na ziemię jak długi. Marcy przeskoczyła go robiąc salto. - Kiedy nie latasz jesteś marny - Powiedziała lądując stopami na ziemi. - Czyżby? - Chłopak szybko sięgnął po kostki demonicy i pociągnął ją za nogę. Dziewczyna próbowała utrzymać równowagę, jednak przegrała z grawitacją i padła na kolana. Tyler szybko podniósł się i stanął z tyłu. Nachylał się, aby chwycić dziewczynę za ramię, kiedy ta uderzył go łokciem w przyrodzenie. - Ałuu.. Bolało - Pisnął, po czym przyklęknął z bólu trzymając się za obolałe miejsce. Marcelina odwróciła się i pchnęła go tak, aby ten się wywrócił. Stanęła nad nim tryumfalnie. -Mięczak! Taki z ciebie przeciwnik jak z Hambo hydraulik. Chłopak przymrużonymi oczami dostrzegał buty dziewczyny i szybko po nie sięgnął. Chwycił ją za nogi i pociągnął tak, aby upadła na plecy. Zrobił to na tyle szybko, że nie zdarzyła mrugnąć. Szybko znalazł się nad nią, po czym złapał ją za nadgarstki -Gra skończona wygrałem. - Powiedział przedrzeźniając się jak małe dziecko. -No tak nie do końca. - Mówiąc to dziewczyna podkuliła nogi i ułożyła stopy na jego brzuchu, po czym przerzuciła sobie chłopaka nad głową. Wampir zrobił nieplanowane salto i wylądował pod ścianą z głową na podłodze i nogami w górze. -Eh, naprawdę tylko tyle potrafisz? Ciapa! - Powiedziała z wyższością. - To, co gdzie idziemy? Tylko nie zapomnisz moich bagaży, dobrze? - Zapytała nachylając się nad przegranym. Kiedy Tyler się otrząsnął wyruszyli w drogę. -Dałem ci fory! - Wciąż przekomarzał się z dziewczyną. -Przy takiej nagrodzie dawać komuś fory? Idź ty głupku! - Idąc przed nim z rękoma założonymi za głową i odpowiadała radośnie. -Serio! Tak było, ale następnym razem to zobaczysz.- Powtarzał wciąż, niosąc plecak Marcy. - A tak w ogóle –powiedział biorąc do ręki pluszaka. - Co to? -To... Jakie „to”? - Odwróciła się nie wiedząc, o czym mówi - Dawaj go! Wyszarpnęła maskotkę i przytuliła do siebie - Nie mów o nim jak o rzeczy, to mój kumpel - Powiedziała obrażonym tonem. - Nie za duża jesteś na zabawki? - A ty nie za durny na takie pytania? -Mówiła znów odwrócona - Myślisz, że gdybym nie miała się, do kogo odezwać wciąż umiałabym poprawnie funkcjonować? - Pff… Poprawnie. Jesteś małą, wredną, niedająca sobie pomoc beksą z napadami złości. Co tu normalnego? -Powiedział wyliczając wszystkie cechy na palcach. - Przynajmniej nie przegrałam z dziewczyną - Odpowiedziała z przekąsem. - Mówiłem ci już, dałem ci fory - Od parsknął obrażony. - Weź ty babo.- Rzuciła Marcy. - A ty to, co, może jesteś facetem? Bo trochę się zachowujesz. Wiesz? - Ja jestem damą! - Wypowiadając te słowa odwróciła się i dygnęła schylając głowę. Kiedy ją podniosła uśmiechnęła się wyszczerzając zęby. - Ładna mi dama, beka i bije innych. - Mamrotał pod nosem wampir. - Nie podoba się? To se znajdź lepszą! - Rzuciła chichocząc. 'Rozdział IX' Po dwóch tygodniach wędrówki, Tyler i Marcy dotarli w głąb Francji. -Ciekawe gdzie jesteśmy… - zastanawiała się dziewczyna, rozglądając na boki. -Pewnie w jakiejś wsi, nie wiele tu budynków - odpowiedział chłopak. Przez te dwa tygodnie ich relacje nie, co się zmieniły. Tyler stał się spokojny i zdawał się być przygnębiony. Marcy od tej pory nie chciała wypytywać o to, co się dzieje, ale zachowanie jej partnera zaczynało działać negatywnie również na nią, kiedy na niego patrzyła sama zaczynała się dołować. -Dziś robimy całodobowa przerwę- powiedziała Marcelina, kiedy zauważyła, że Tyler zbiera się do drogi -Aha, zgoda – od kilku dni każda odpowiedź brzmiała podobnie: „aha”, „Ohm”, „jasne”, „ tak”. Nie sprzeciwiał się jak kiedyś, nie droczył się był po prostu obojętny. -Chodźmy rozpalić ognisko- zaproponowała dziewczyna -Dobra- wampir podniósł się i wyszedł pozbierać trochę desek i gałązek. Było już ciemno, słońce zaszło pół godziny temu. Kiedy nazbierali odpowiednio dużo materiału rozpalili ogień. Marcy wyciągnęła konserwę i postawiła otwartą puszkę na prowizorycznym palenisku z desek, które były wystarczająco grube, aby nie złamać się przez kilka godzin po tym jak ogień zacznie je trawić. Jej zapasy jedzenia kończyły się drastycznie, sięgała po konserwy jedynie w krytycznych przypadkach, kiedy od głodu kręciło jej się w głowie i czuła, że jej siły słabną. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, wpatrując się w ogień. -Co ci jest?- Rzuciła ze wzrokiem domagającym się odpowiedzi. -Mnie? Mnie nic nie je… -Nie jestem niedorozwinięta – przerwała w pół słowa -Szczerze.. To nie wiem. Nie czujesz się tak czasem? -Tak to znaczy jak? – dopytywała dziewczyna -No wiesz, trzeba walczyć o każdy dzień. Może nie dosłownie, ale… no rozumiesz? -Nie – odpowiedziała krótko, z poważną miną. Domyślała się, co zaraz powie. -Nie sypiamy razem, ale obok siebie. Każdej nocy słyszę jak wieszczysz, jak płaczesz, zanosisz się od tego płaczu. Nie można czuć się dobrze słysząc takie rzeczy każdej nocy- powiedział uciekając wzrokiem w ogień -Czyli.. To moja wina, ta?- W jej głosie słychać było irytację -Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Do tej pory nie wiem, co cię spotkało, za dni wydajesz się być nawet wesoła, a nocą… -Czekaj, ty się martwisz czy co?- Zapytała zniecierpliwiona -Tak martwię się, twoje zapasy się kończą, nocami nie możesz spać zbyt dobrze, do tego to zachowanie. Jakby wszystko było wspaniale- Marcy na te słowa podniosła się z ziemi. -Nie mam ochoty bawić się w psychologa. Idę zobaczyć czy nie ma gdzieś włazów do bunkrów przeciwatomowych. Tam może być jedzenie- kończąc zdanie odwróciła się i pomaszerowała przed siebie. -Eh, uważaj…- powiedział jakby do siebie, po czym położył się na ziemi z dłońmi za głową i lekko się nad nią uniósł. Nauczył się już, że zatrzymywanie Marceliny w takich momentach zdaje się na nic, mogło ewentualnie wywołać kolejna bojkę. Tymczasem Marcy oddaliła się już na dość spory dystans. -Głupi frajer- mruczała do siebie dziewczyna – mogłam go zastrzelić, kiedy była okazja…. Eh, kogo ja chce oszukać. Wiadomo, że prędzej czy później zacznie wypytywać. Co ja mam zrobić… Nie zbliżanie się do kogoś nowego to zły pomysł, zły i głupi… Znów sama się oszukuje? Co jest ze mną nie tak- nawet nie zauważyła ze z jej oczu płyną drobne strużki łez, kiedy zauważyła że ma twarz wilgotną od płaczu wytarła policzki rękawem bluzy -Jestem żałosna- mówiąc to kopnęła kamień leżący przed nią. Drobinka stuknęła o coś, co wydało jednolity brzdęk. Najwyraźniej kamyk trafił na właz kanalizacyjny -Hm… Ścieki, może tam cos znajdę. Jak by tu podważyć klapę? – Dziewczyna zaczęła rozglądać się w mroku. W pobliżu zauważyła ruiny budynku. -Może tam coś będzie- pomyślała i udała się w stronę rumowiska. Kiedy dotarła do zawalonej ściany poczuła fetor zgnilizny. Przekroczyła ceglany próg, który niegdyś był ścianą. Kiedy oczy przywykły do mocniejszego mroku rozejrzała się po resztkach pomieszczenia. Wszędzie śmierdziało zgniłym, starym mięsem. Dziewczyna dobrze znała ten smród. To, co zobaczyła potwierdziło jej obawy. Na ścianach i podłodze było pełno zielonego szlamu -Mutan..- Nie zdążyła skończyć słowa. Zza ściany wywlókł się obrzydliwy, ociekający zielonym szlamem mutant. Miał trzy otwory, które kiedyś mogły być oczami i ustami. Poruszała się dość szybko jak na swój gatunek. Dziewczyna rzuciła się do ucieczki, jedyne, co ze sobą miała to mała płócienna torba na ewentualne puszki. Zrobiła błąd i zaczęła uciekać w głąb budynku. Biegła ile sil w nogach nie patrząc za siebie. Nagły zakręt spowodował zachwianie równowagi, Marcy otarła się o ścianę ramieniem, rozdarła sobie skórę przy łokciu i na górze ramienia. Syknęła krótko i odzyskała równowagę. Rzuciła się pędem do najbliższej dziury i przeskoczyła przez nią. Pod jej ręką znalazł się metalowy, ostry pręt wystający z kupki gruzu. Chwyciła go pewnie, ustawiła się twardo na nogach. W mgnieniu oka mutant znalazł się w zasięgu rąk Marceliny, ta wzięła mocny zamach i z całych sił uderzyła potwora w coś, co kiedyś mogło nazywać się czaszką. Stwor padł na ziemię jak długi. Dziewczyna skoczyła ku martwemu cielsku i raz za razem, jak w amoku, uderzała prętem w głowę mutanta dopóki nie rozerwała skóry i kosciopodobnej warstwy. Kiedy zielona substancja wypłynęła na ziemię dziewczyna przestała. Dyszała ciężko, oparta o pręt. Rzuciła go na ziemię i jak w transie ruszyła biegiem do miejsca, w którym został Tyler. Chłopak usłyszał stukot podeszw butów o ziemię. Z mroku wyłoniła się Marcy, była umazana w zielonym szlamie, jej ramię krwawiło a wzrok miała otępiały. Wampir zerwał się a równe nogi i podbiegł do dziewczyny -Marcy, co się stało? – Zapytał głośno łapiąc ją za ramiona. Oczy dziewczyny nagle się poruszyły, otępiała mgła została zastąpiona łzami. Marcelina zaczęła szlochać. Łzy zalewały jej drobną twarz. Szloch zamienił się w krzyk i wisk, dziewczyna upadla, uderzając kolanami o ziemię -ZABIJ MNIE!- Krzyczała przez łzy -Marcy… - szepnął chłopak -ZABIJ SŁYSZYSZ! JA JUŻ NIE CHCĘ TAK, NIE MOGĘ TAK DŁUZEJ. NIE CHCE ŻYC, NIE CHCE WALCZYC, MAM DOSC! ZABIJ, ZABIJ MNIE!- Krzyczała dziewczyna -Marcy, co się stało? – Zadając to pytanie klęknął przed nią. Zdezorientowany chłopak próbował dotrzeć do dziewczyn. -Błagam… Ja już dłużej tak nie mogę- chlipała dziewczyna- Już nie mogę Tyler… Chłopak zbliżył się do niej i mocno ją objął chowając w swoich ramionach. -Ja też maleńka, ja już też nie mogę. Rozdział X Wampir patrzył na śpiącą zapłakaną dziewczynę. Chlipała tak długo aż zasnęła, ułożył ją w śpiworze i dał do ręki Hambo, a sam czuwał nad nią i nie zasypiał. Postąpił tak samo jak Simon, który przed laty opiekował się małą Marcy, która miała gorączkę. Niestety teraz sytuacja wyglądała nieco inaczej. Aby uniknąć ewentualnych poparzeń Tyler przeniósł obozowisko w głąb ruin prostokątnego budynku, najprawdopodobniej magazynu który znajdował się na obrzeżach obsady, kilkanaście metrów od ich ogniska. Nie chciał zasypiać dopóki dziewczyna się nie obudzi, bał się że wczorajsze zdarzenia mogły zmienić Marcy którą znał. W jego głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo pytań. Co musiała przejść, co stało się przed laty, jak sobie poradziła tyle czasu sama i w końcu kim jest tajemniczy Simon o którym śni każdej nocy? Nie mógł pojąć jak mogła tyle wytrzymać i nie złamać się, aż do tej pory. Wiedział, że kiedy się obudzi nie będzie chciała rozmawiać albo nawet będzie chciała znów podróżować sama. Nie chciał do tego dopuścić. Wiedział, że mocno śpi i nie obudzi się przez kolejne dwie godziny. Postanowił sprawdzić co jest w głębi i w podpiwniczeniu ruiny. Na lewo w małym korytarzyku, który odchodził od pomieszczenia z tymczasowym noclegiem, znajdowały się schody w dół. Chłopak wyjął swój srebrny nóż i powoli zszedł do piwnicy. Była to niezabetonowana stara piwnica. Nie było w niej nic poza kilkoma spróchniałymi szafkami i stara przerdzewiałą saperką w kącie. Tyler postanowił przeszukać pozostałości po szafkach. Otwierał każdą po kolei. W jednej z nich zauważył wybite dno. Przesunął je i zobaczył mały kopczyk. Dziewczyna zaczęła wybudzać się koło południa. Otworzyła powoli oczy i przekręciła się na plecy. Tępo patrząc w górę na pozostałości sufitu zaklejone i połatane prowizorycznie starą blachą. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest. Starała się przypomnieć co stało się wczoraj. Zaraz po przebudzeniu nie miała pojęcia dlaczego tak bardzo boli ją głowa, czuła się jak przepuszczona przez magiel. Podniosła się lekko na zgiętych przedramionach. Zakręciło się jej w głowie, zauważyła tylko zmęczonego, siedzącego naprzeciwko niej wampira. Położyła się z powrotem na wznak. Obrazy wczorajszego zdarzenia zaczynały napływać do jej świadomości. Zakryła twarz obiema dłońmi i przeciągnęła nimi po zmęczonej twarzy. Leżała kilka minut z zamkniętymi oczami, westchnęła głęboko i powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, tym razem zawroty głowy były słabsze. - Jak się czujesz? –zapytał Tyler Dziewczyna siedziała w milczeniu z pochyloną głową. Nie chciała rozmawiać. Czuła się upokorzona i słaba, chciała wstać i pobiec jak najdalej ale nie miała siły nawet na podniesienie się do pozycji stojącej. -Marcy, wiesz co się wczoraj stało?- chłopak zadał kolejne pytanie, spojrzała na niego oczami zbitego psa po czym uciekła wzrokiem na bok. Lekko kiwnęła głową. -Znalazłem w tym budynku jedną dobrą zapakowaną próżniowo rację żywnościową zakopaną pod szafką w piwnicy- chłopak wyjął pakunek i położył go przed śpiworem, obok ustawił starą wojskową manierkę- było też trochę wody, zjedz i napij się. Jedzenie jest dobre nie śmierdzi ani nie jest zleżałe. Woda tez jest zdatna do picia. Dziewczyna wciąż nic nie mówiła, patrzyła tylko na wampira szeroko otwartymi oczami. -Zjedz, jesteś wyczerpana. Ja mogę wyjść jeśli chcesz- mówiąc to patrzył na nią jak na skrzywdzoną, zabiedzoną istotkę, której los spłatał obrzydliwego psikusa- ale wolałbym zostać. Marcy delikatnie kiwnęła głową -Mogę zostać? Dziewczyna znów skinęła na tak. Chłopak usiadł bliżej niż wcześniej, prawie obok jej zawiniętych w śpiwór nóg. Marcelina sięgnęła po paczuszkę. Był w niej chleb żołnierski, konserwa mięsna, trochę cukru i kawy zbożowej, liofilizowany batonik bekonowy oraz suszona wołowina. Dawno nie dotykała normalnego jedzenia, konserwy były rozpadającą się po podgrzaniu papką. Kiedy wzięła do ręki kawałek żołnierskiego chleba poczuła dziwny ścisk w brzuchu. Czuła się tak jakby trzymała w dłoni wyjątkowy skarb. Sięgnęła też po paczkowaną suszoną wołowinę. Chciała ugryźć tylko trochę a resztę zostawić na później. Delikatnie zatopiła zęby w mięsie, po czym od szarpnęła resztę mięsa i przeżuła kęs. Smak był cudowny, bardzo dawno temu jadła coś tak dobrego. Szczęka szybko zaczęła boleć od żucia, więc dziewczyna głośno przełknęła kawałek. Teraz oderwała od kromki drobinkę chleba. Czuła pod palcami niesamowitą fakturę pieczywa, którego tak dawno nie miała w dłoniach. Powąchała kromkę a malutki kawałeczek włożyła do ust, zapomniała już jak smakuje pieczywo. Żuła je aż zaczęło smakować słodyczą. Po czym przełknęła jedzenie. Sięgnęła po manierkę, okazała się pełna. Podniosła ją obiema rękami i przechyliła pod lekkim kątem aż woda zaczęła małym strumyczkiem ściekać do ust. Czuła się wspaniale znów mając w ustach życiodajny płyn. Kiedy napiła się trochę oblizała usta i wytarła je rękawem. Zakręciła zaworek manierki po czym odstawiła ją z powrotem. Zjadła tak niewiele a mimo to czuła się cudownie. Podniosła wzrok na chłopaka po czym szepnęła -Dziękuję Tyler uśmiechnął się. Inaczej niż do tej pory, nie uśmiechnął się arogancko. Jego twarz wyrażała szczerą wdzięczność i jednocześnie troskę -Za wszystko- dodała cicho, drżącym głosem. Chłopak podniósł się podszedł do bliżej do Marcy usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem, przyciągnął do siebie i przytulił po czym pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. -Ja też dziękuję- powiedział odrobinę głośniej niż Marcelina. Dziewczyna objęła go w pasie i schowała się między jego ramionami. Nie chciała niczego więcej tylko czuć się tak jak teraz. Bezpieczna i pewna, że w chwili słabości będzie ktoś kto zajmie się nią i nie zostawi zdanej na samą siebie. Rozdział XI -Um, co się dzieje- podniosła się zaspana Marcy- coś słyszałam- powiedziała przecierając zaspane oczy. Tyler siedział przed paleniskiem grzebiąc patykiem w popiele. -Coś się stało?- podnosząc się założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho -Nie, ja tylko. Ja… Marcy jestem taki głodny. Ledwo się powstrzymuje.- mówiąc to spuścił głowę -Powstrzymujesz się …?- dziewczyna głośno przełknęła ślinę- Od.. od czego? -Od.. Marcy.. twoja skóra jest taka, miękka, tak słodko pachnie. Nie mogę przy tobie spać- mówiąc to cały czas patrzył w ziemię. Dziewczyna głośno przełknęła ślinę, to fakt wampir od dawna niczego nie jadł. Sparaliżował ją strach. Co ma zrobić, zostawić go, uciekać, zabić go.? Czy pomóc. Jak on pomógł jej. Nie, nie może, a może jednak? Może powinna, może tak będzie lepiej dla nich… Podsunęła się do niego i ułożyła dłonie na jego twarzy tak aby móc ją odwrócić do swoich oczu. -Ugryź mnie- patrzyła mu prosto w oczy- ugryź mnie tak abym była jedną z was. -Nie mogę Cię tak skrzywdzić- chciał wydostać się z jej rąk ale nie mógł, pachniała tak słodko -Zrób to, pozwalam Ci rozumiesz? Chce żebyś mnie ugryzł- mówiła wciąż przenikając go swoim wzrokiem -Nie mogę, przestań- ..tak słodko pachniała -Zrób to- mówiąc to puściła jego twarz i odchyliła włosy i bluzę- proszę.. -Zamknęła oczy czekając na jego ruch. Patrzył na nią pożądliwym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział co zrobić, nie wiedział jak długo wytrzyma. Siłował się z samym sobą. Wreszcie wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny odgarnął jej włosy, i chwycił ją za żuchwę, drugą ręką złapał za nadgarstek i naciągnął jej rękę. Marcelina otworzyła szeroko oczy, nadgarstek bardzo ją bolał, skóra na szyi była napięta do granic możliwości. Kątem oka dostrzegła jego wyraz twarzy. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i roztwarte usta, ślinił się, wyglądał jak głodny pies. Przestraszyła się tego wyrazu, chciała krzyczeć. Kiedy otworzyła usta było już za późno. Pod naciskiem ostrych kłów skóra pękła jak cienka wstążka, wampir zatopił się w niej bardzo głęboko. Czuła jak wysysa jej krew, jak pomaga sobie przy tym językiem, jak spija z niej życie. Czuła jego wargi na podrażnionej i obolałej szyi, nie wiedziała, że aż tak jej pożądał, brutalnie i nieprzyzwoicie. Jednocześnie była przerażona, obolała ale także czuła jak odpływa, czuła jak motyle z jej brzucha uwalniają się do całego ciała. Drżała. -Tyler..- szepnęła- już dość, to boli.. Wampir obudził się z transu, wyciągnął kły z szyi dziewczyny, trzymał ją mocno. Puścił jej nadgarstek i żuchwę. Złapał ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Wiedział, że jeśli jej nie przytrzyma zemdleje. Spojrzał na nią. Była słaba, miała sine usta. Umierała. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego co zrobił. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. -Marcy.. Marcy przepraszam- rozpłakał się- przepraszam, co ja narobiłem- mówił już do siebie, mocno tulił ją do piersi. Dziewczyna przestała oddychać na chwilę. Zamknęła oczy. - To tylko małe ukłucie, to nic. Dalej jesteś głodny? Byłam smaczna?- mówiła słabym ledwo słyszalnym głosem, leciutko się uśmiechała. -Oh, maleńka co ja narobiłem- płakał, mocno ją przytulił Marcelina przestała oddychać, już na dobre. Serce przestało jej bić. Przestała żyć na pół godziny. Wampir ułożył jej ciało na kocu, nie mógł się uspokoić. Po czasie Marcy otworzyła oczy. Były czerwone. Podniosła się. Nie czuła się już źle, nie bolały kości, ani plecy. -Tyler…?- rozgarnęła się Kiedy zauważyła, co się stało, poczuła jak ziemia się pod nią zapada. Chłopak klęczał z wbitym w serce kołkiem, charczał. Marcy zerwała się na nogi i podbiegła do niego -COŚ TY NAROBIŁ! TYLER POWIEDZ COŚ, MÓW DO MNIE!- złapała go za ramiona Jego twarz wyglądała potwornie, z oczu ściekały strużki krwi, wokół ust był wymazany jej krwią, koszula była przesiąknięta czerwoną mazią, ręce również. -Marcy… myślałem…, że umarłaś…. Transformacja trwa…. Pięć minut..- mówił to charcząc, z jego ust lała się gęsta krew. Dziewczyna wpadła w histerię, krzyczała, szlochała aż nie mogła złapać tchu, próbowała wyciągnąć kołek. Nie dawała rady, był śliski i nieociosany, kaleczyła se dłonie, czuła się bezradna jak zwierzę w potrzasku. Chłopak nie mógł dłużej klęczeć osunął się na ziemie. Przewróciła go na plecy wciąż szlochając. Krzyczała, czuła jak wariuje. Chłopak przeciągle charknął i wypluł krew. Dziewczyna wplotła dłonie w swoje gęste ciągnące się po ziemi włosy, kiwała głową na boki, nie mówiła nic. Jej twarz i bluza przemokły od łez, spojrzała w jego oczy, życie w nich ledwo się tliło. Otworzył usta i wysapał ostatnim tchem: -To.. na nic.. już .. po wszystkim….. Teraz ty jesteś Królową Wampirów. KONIEC Kategoria:Opowiadania